1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector with low profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, electrical socket connectors have widespread applications in computers and other electrical devices for transmitting signals and conductive current between a printed circuit board (PCB) and an integrated circuit (IC) package.
A typical LGA socket connector comprises a plastic housing (such as terminal carriers) and multiple terminals received in the plastic housing. The plastic housing comprises a base and four periphery walls surrounding the base, the base defines a plurality of passageways to receive the terminals, the base and the four periphery walls together form a space to receive the IC package.
The terminals each comprises a body portion, a solder portion extending downwardly from the body portion and a spring arm extending upwardly from the body portion. The body portion defines a plurality of barbs. The top portion of the spring arm defines a contact portion contacting with the IC package.
When the contacts are assembled to the passageways of the plastic housing, the barbs interference with the plastic housing to make the terminal securely positioned on the plastic housing. The contact portion extends to the space to contact with the IC package, and the solder portion extends beyond the bottom surface of the base to be soldered to the printed circuit board. Thus, a good electrical connection is established between the IC package and the printed circuit board.
One problem is that the height of this type of LGA socket connector is limited and the size of the socket connector can not be made smaller enough, as the market requests for smaller and smaller socket connector in dimension, a design of a new type socket connector with low profile becomes more and more challenging.
Hence, an improved socket connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.